Seasons 7-9
'Season 7' (2006) 101:2 Stupid Hogs/ Evil Soup: The gang meets 2 Stupid Hogs, who try to wreck havoc/ Professor Carrotstein tries to make the crew try evil soup, but fails. (Airdate: 1/14/06) Title Parody: '2 Stupids Dogs 102:Mango on the Lam: Mango get's framed for robbing the Crazville Bank, so the gang tries to find out who really did it (Airdate: 1/21/06) 103:Hearty's New Boyfriend/ On The Run: Hearty gets a new boyfriend, and Y-Guy gets jelous./ The gang try to win a running contest. (Airdate: 1/28/06) 104:C-Guy Vs. Professor Yarrotstein?/Awkward's Stupid Factory Adventure: Y-Guy and Professor Carrotstein accidentaly switch lives,a dn try to return to their bodies/TBA (Airdate: 2/10/06) 105:Zing-Whatt Vs. Gum/Door 2 Floor: TBA (Airdate: 3/3/06) 106: WOOO/The Cap: TBA (Airdate: 3/3/06) 107: Deleting Traget: Y-Guy/Eaten: Professor Carrotstein makes a robotic clone of Y-Guy to destroy him, however, he fails/TBA (Airdate: 3/10/06) 108: I'M SO LONELY/Mashing Through the Snow: TBA (Airdate: 3/31/06) 109: So...HOT!/Baked Hearts: TBA (Airdate: 4/7/06) 110: Mayor Vs. Gum/Fall: TBA (Airdate: 4/14/06) 111: Fire!/Cheesed Carrot: A wild fire breaks up in Crazville park, so the gang try to put it out./ Carrotstein is transformed into a cheese beast. (Airdate: 4/29/06) 112: RACK and the Milk Maid Factory/Here Comes The Sun: RACK discovers an actual Milk Maid factory/The sun is about to fall down to U.W., now the gang must stop the sun.(Airdate: 5/6/06) 113: Super Toilet!/Cup of Death: TBA (Airdate: 5/6/06) 114:Blue Eggs and Muffins/Gloves Return: TBA (Airdate: 5/26/06) 115: BOO!/Bolonga: TBA (Airdate: 6/3/06) 116: Overloading/Chaos of Evil: TBA (Airdate: 6/17/06) 117:Carrotstein Returns: After the events in Y-Guy: The Movie, Professor Carrotstein escapes from jail and seeks revange and Y-Guy and his friends. (Airdate: 10/14/06) '''Trivia: '''Crazville was seen still destroied at the end of Y-Guy: The Movie, and it is still seen destroied in the opening sequence and throughout the episode. 'Season 8 (2007) 118:At The Beach/ Ya loose, ya Snooze: The gang goes to the beach/ After Mango fails at buying Y-Guy shoes, he trys to put them on Y-Guy while he's sleeping. (Airdate: 5/5/07) 119:Insane, Thy name is Everybody on The Planet/Weird: Gum's machine causes everyone on the planet to go insane, so the gang (while they're insane) have to fix everything/Professor Carrotstein makes a documentary. (Airdate: 7/7/07) 120:Warning/ Teacher Tantrum: Mrs. Roop give sthe gang a warning about going to a cave, but they go in a cave, little do they know there's a bear in the cave/ Mrs. Roop becomes an internet sensation (Airdate: 7/14/07) 121:UFO Hunting/ Y-Guy Smells: The gang try to hunt UFO's./ Y-Guy goes on a world record to be the longest person without taking a bath, but Hearty tries to clean him. (Airdate: 7/20/07) 122: Talent Show: In order to try to raise money for the school, the teachers at Crazville Middle School decide to host a talent show. However, Y-Guy thinks someone is trying to sabotage the talent show,and now it's up the Y-Guy and the gang to try to find out who wants to sabotage the show. (Airdate: 9/7/07) 121: NaviGATE/Whip It!: TBA (Airdate: 10/5/07) 123: Just Eat it!/MAD LAMBS: TBA (Airdate: 10/12/07) 124: Return of The Internet King: The gang decide to go literally go back inside the internet, only to find that the Internet King has escaped from Internet Jail, and seeks revenge on Y-Guy and friends. (Airdate: 10/19/07) 125:Breaking News/Good Day, Ol' Chaps: TBA (Airdate: 10/26/07) 126:Switched/Back To The Present: TBA (Airdate: 11/3/07) 127: YOU'RE OLD/Live Like A King: TBA (Airdate: 11/10/07) 128:I'm A Y-Pony?!/RACK in a SACK-SUATION: Y-Guy is actidently turn into a horse after one of Professor Zing-Whatt's invention goes wrong./RACK's older smarter brother SACK takes a visit, and tries to bully RACK, so he seeks help from Y-Guy and the gang. (Airdate: 11/17/07) 129: Bad News, Everyone!/My Dog isn't a Log: TBA (Airdate: 11/24/07) 130: MY TEETH!/The Doctor's: TBA (Airdate: 12/1/07) 131: Mistreatment/Give Up!: TBA (Airdate: 12/8/07) 132: Alone/Too Many Shoes!: TBA (Airdate: 12/14/07) 133: Hunted/Carrotstein Makes an Invention and Stuff: TBA (Airdate: 12/14/07) 'Season 9' (2008) 134:Yabba-Dabba-Poo/ No Shoe: Y-Guy attempts to end a terrible TV show called "When Stupids Bla Blo"/ Mango tries to open a shoe store to annoy Y-Guy (Airdate: 5/2/08) 135:Awesome Meal Time/Comedy: TBA (Airdate: 5/9/08) 136:Baby Shower/My Name?: Hearty fears her mom is becoming pregnent/ Y-Guy hits his head and forgets his name. (Airdate: 5/15/08) 137: Forrest Gum/Titanium: TBA (Airdate: 6/13/08) Title Parody: 'Forrest Gump 138:Attack of The Miggets/From Awkward With Love: TBA (Airdate: 6/13/08) 139: Dun, Dun, DUN!/With Nobody: TBA (Airdate: 6/20/08) 140: I Be FUNKEY!/Mean Eyes: TBA (Airdate: 6/27/08) 141: The Dig Thing/QUACK!: TBA (Airdate: 8/1/08) 142: Over Paiders/Letter vs. Cat: TBA (Airdate: 8/9/08) 143: The Squad of Idiots/Gum Glue: TBA (Airdate: 9/6/08) 144: Too Much Work!/ Undone: TBA (Airdate: 9/13/08) 145: Catch The Whale!/Nom: TBA (Airdate: 9/20/08) 146: Y-Formers/Mango Timeline: TBA (Airdate: 9/27/08) 147: Mad Man On The Loose/Super Stupid Sports Episode: TBA (Airdate:12/6/08) 148: The Mess You've Made/Hearty Vs. Hearty Vs. Hearty: TBA (Airdate: 12/12/08) 149: Power Shock/The Day TV's Turned Against Crazville: TBA (Airdate: 12/13/08) 150: SHAMPOOOOOOOOO/From Carrot to Baby Carrot: TBA (Airdate: 1/2/09) 'Season 10 (2009) 151:Me Marf Moo/The Lose: The Gang visits Hearty's Grandpa's farm/ Mango loses a staring contest aganist Cool Dude, and swears revenge (Airdate: 4/10/09) 152:Tsunami Trouble/ Lemonade: A tsunami is about to hit Crazville, and the gang try to stop it/ Cool Dude opens a lemonade store (Airdate: 4/17/09) '''Trivia: '''The episode "Tsunami Trouble" did not air in reruns in 2011 due to the Japanese Earthquake and Tsunami of 2011. 153:Flying/Baked Mangos?: Cool Dude invents a flying machine so he can fly/ Gum gets hungry, so he attempts to eat Mango, but fails (Airdate: 4/25/09) 154: Tis' The Nothing/Money Mango: TBA (Airdate: 5/8/09) 155: Relatives/Everybody Eat Now!: TBA (Airdate: 5/10/09) 156: Under ARRRest/Carrotstein Beans: A group of pirates kidnapp the gang/Professor Carrotstein creates mind-control beans. (Airdate: 5/16/09) 157: Under the Blah!/Fraction Fright: RACK travels under the sea./Y-Guy fears that the teacher is giving to much fractions. (Airdate: 7/3/09) 158: RACK Roop/BEEZ Return: TBA (Airdate: 7/10/09) 159: Sick Gum/Traffic Report: TBA (Airdate: 7/18/09) 160: Cool Dude in "Vacation"/Captin Purple Head: TBA (Airdate: 7/25/09) 161: Idiots/Super Brilliant Hyper Realistic World Domination Plan: TBA (Airdate: 8/1/09) 162: EPIC!/CalculatORRRR: TBA (Airdate: 8/8/09) 163: Stick Mangos/Super Spy Spa: TBA (Airdate: 8/15/09) 164: Dance Compition/RACK's In My Pants!: TBA (Airdate: 9/4/09) 165: Error in the Error/My Little BlahBlah: Mango's computer get's so many errors, it tries to make the world have an "error"/Y-Guy tries to make a forgien language. (Airdate: 9/18/09) 166: SLIMED!/Carr-ot-ot-ot: TBA (Airdate: 9/25/09) 167: Wizard 102/ Missing: Professor Zing-Whatt: Y-Guy and Mango become addicted to a internet game./Professor Zing-Whatt goes missing, and it's up to the gang to find her. (Airdate: 9/25/09) '''Title Parody: '''Wizard 101